


【卜岳】王牌冤家(下)( pwp)

by Northern_ballad



Category: ABC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_ballad/pseuds/Northern_ballad





	【卜岳】王牌冤家(下)( pwp)

,岳明辉一下午都没来学校了，卜欣连续两节课一下课就在教室门口晃悠，卜凡觉得岳明辉的座位都快要被卜欣盯出一个窟窿来。

第三次了，卜凡出门上厕所的时候撞上了堵门的卜欣。“哥，明辉哥哥去哪了。”

“你好好学习行不行，每节下课都站这像什么样子。”卜凡皱眉。“你又不是不知道我喜欢他。”卜欣一脸花痴的倚靠在墙上，大概是想到岳明辉那张好看的脸了。

喜欢有啥用，他早就是我的了。卜凡在心里恨恨的说，其实他也不知道岳明辉去那里了。他给岳明辉打电话那边没接，他比卜欣还着急，着急找到岳明辉真要收拾他一顿。

好容易捱到最后一节晚自习，卜凡感觉到口袋手机震动了一下，拿出来一看竟是岳明辉打来的视频通话。卜凡正要接，岳明辉那边发来一条微信:把耳机插上。

卜凡把耳机掏出来插上就摁下了接听键。映入眼帘的一幕使他血脉喷张，光洁白皙的一双细腿大大张开，镜头再往上面移动，大腿内侧白嫩的肉一看就很好捏，那边很黑看不出来的什么地方，仅仅只靠岳明辉手机的一点光亮可以分辨。

卜凡把手机又压低了些，他倒要看看岳明辉想做什么。那边岳明辉不说话，只是把手机镜头往两腿之间放，卜凡看见岳明辉半硬的性器挺立在双腿间，他急切的想要岳明辉那边亮堂一点好让他观赏更多的春光。

好像是心有灵犀似的，岳明辉有点领悟他的意思，把手机立好。双手去把粉嫩的屁股瓣掰开，露出他的菊穴，轻车熟路的用一根手指头慢慢的在肛口磨蹭，再一点一点的往里伸，手机镜头清晰的让卜凡足以看见他肛口里红粉色的肠肉，他记得岳明辉那里的肉环一插就变成粉红色。岳明辉的手指把肛门口的皱褶都一寸一寸的抚平，那里开始渐渐分泌出淫水。

“啊...唔...啊啊...哈”他自己伸手狭窄的后穴里探寻着，碰到那凸起的一点的时候刺激的岳明辉全身颤栗。耳机那边开始传来岳明辉的淫叫声，一声一声都在磨着卜凡的心智，他把校服往下拉了拉遮住那逐渐抬头的巨物 眼睛死盯着屏幕像要凿出一个洞来。

岳明辉尝到了快感之后更加控制不住动作，菊穴一张一合索要着更多，他伸进了三根手指反复在那一点戳捏，多汁的淫穴立马喷射出湿液溅到岳明辉白嫩嫩的腿上到处都是。

卜凡呼吸越来越重，声音又低又哑的说到“你在哪里。” 岳明辉那边听不见似的，手不知疲倦的在穴道里快速抽动，另一只手摸上自己的性器上下撸动没几下就射出镜子，“凡...凡子...快来插我...我在...在三楼男厕所”

卜凡三步并作两步冲出教室也不管老师大吼大叫让他滚回去，他现在只有一个念头就是操死那个骚货，操到流泪求饶再也不敢挑逗折磨他。

卜凡赶到厕所门口的时候就听见了岳明辉的淫叫，就算刻意压低了声音站在门口也能听的清清楚楚，他没由头的生起愤怒的情绪来，这种声音听了谁不硬谁他妈就是废物，他不允许除他以外任何人听他的小野猫发出淫叫。

卜凡推开隔间门的时候，岳明辉脱力的背靠在马桶上双腿大开，下面淫穴不知羞耻的正吞吃着一个巨大的黑色自慰棒，他一个劲的把自慰棒往自己狭窄的后穴里送粗大的自慰棒使他享受的长舒一口气。

见卜凡来了，他越发过分把自慰棒调到最大档，在穴道里进进出出，抬头看向卜凡，双目含情勾人的看着他，他被假鸡巴刺激的双眼通红，眼角都渗出泪水“小凡哥哥怎么才来...小辉屁股眼好痒”

卜凡被他的话刺激的大脑差点当机，下身已经硬的发痛，他抬手抓起岳明辉的头发往后扯:“骚货东西，小凡哥哥马上给小辉喂肉棒吃。”

卜凡二话不说掏出热腾腾的鸡巴来，岳明辉被那巨大的尺寸吓得一抖，可是又好喜欢这根能让他欲仙欲死的东西。卜凡不知道他心里那些花里胡哨的想法，直接提枪上阵，直直插入岳明辉的口腔里，也不等他反应就开始在口腔里抽动。

岳明辉口腔被巨大的性器完全撑开，他压下隐隐约约的恶心开始勤恳的为他口交起来，厕所隔间里只剩淫荡的口水声还有自慰棒勤恳的机械声。

“小辉怎么这么贪吃，下面含着假鸡巴，上面嘴巴还吃我的大肉棒。”岳明辉被插得呜呜咽咽说不出话来，眼睛通红楚楚可怜的抬头看着卜凡。

卜凡把鸡巴取出来，命令他:“转过去，跪在上面。”岳明辉听话乖乖照做，他跪趴在马桶上面，屁股翘的老高对着卜凡，后穴还吞吃着性器，淫水顺着大腿根流的到处都是。

“小辉既然这么喜欢这个假鸡巴，那今天就用这个让你高潮好不好？”卜凡嘴上语气温柔的说着话，动作却残忍的把自慰棒使劲往岳明辉的淫穴里一捅，岳明辉全身一抖差点没跪住。

嘴上尝过了又粗又烫的大肉棒，哪里还是冰硬的自慰棒比得上的，岳明辉像只小狗一样可怜的摇着屁股乞求卜凡:“不要这个...要小凡哥哥的鸡巴。”

“小辉说什么呢?大声点”卜凡把自慰棒在岳明辉的后穴里旋转了一圈，爽的岳明辉大叫一声。

“要小凡哥哥...呜呜呜...不要这个了...”岳明辉委屈的哭了起来，声音是腻腻的小奶音，听了让人格外怜爱。

“乖宝宝不哭了，小凡哥哥马上给宝宝吃大肉棒。”卜凡很吃他这一套，于是乎嫌弃的把自慰棒往地上扔掉，毫不犹豫的把肉棒深深的埋入岳明辉身体里面。

进入的时候两人都舒服的长叹一口气，卜凡开始抽插起来，每一下都实打实的经过敏感点插到底，岳明辉快要扶不住墙的时候卜凡就把他捞住更加使劲的干他。

岳明辉嗯嗯啊啊兴奋的发出骚叫，引的卜凡性器越涨越大，动作越来越快。

“小辉，叫声爸爸听”卜凡开始借此机会来满足他内心的恶趣味。

“唔...爸爸... daddy...爸爸好棒哦”岳明辉爽的口不择言，嘴角咧开笑口水都流到了下巴。

“爸爸大不大?嗯?”卜凡把性器抽出来一半又狠狠插入进去，准确的朝敏感点进攻。

“daddy的肉棒好大好粗...小辉快要死了...爸爸...唔呜呜呜...爸爸再快一点...”

“爸爸这就把宝宝喂饱”卜凡快速的抽动了几百下把岳明辉干的全身痉挛嘴里一直嚷嚷求饶。

卜凡最后射到了岳明辉的脸蛋上，他清楚看见岳明辉眼睛泛着盈盈泪水。岳明辉是被他操哭的，这一点对卜凡来说比年级考第一来说更有成就感。

 

岳明辉高潮的时候特别漂亮，而那个样子只有他卜凡见过。

 

END.


End file.
